


Brotherly love

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Dirk join some sort of host club (Ouran High School Host Club AU, requested on fanficstuck).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly love

You’ve never had any friends apart from your brother. No one else ever really got you – no one else could even tell that you and he were different. Well, until now, that is.

 

This guy couldn’t tell you apart, either, but that wasn’t for lack of trying. Sometimes he’d just pop out of nowhere, dorky square glasses slightly askew, and point at one of you, shouting “That one’s Dirk! I know it!”. Amazingly, he never once managed to get it right, which was, if anything, more impressive than guessing correctly.

 

While he was at it, he’d badger you about joining this new club he was making. He called it a host club – you and Dave called it a waste of time and space – and he was adamant that you join. Usually, you’d tell him where he could stick his stupid club, but there was something about the way that, even though he always failed, he still kept trying to tell you two apart. Not many people had bothered trying before.

 

This host club of his mostly seemed to be meant to please idle young ladies, although from what you could gather, this wouldn’t be quite as sexual as you might expect. If anything, that was a little disappointing, but then again, setting up a literal brothel in the school might be going a little too far. Jake English might be eccentric, but he wasn’t quite _that_ much of an idiot.

 

As for why he wanted you, well, he thought that you two would be perfect for providing a little of what he liked to call “brotherly love” and you thought would be better described as incest. Well... that was a lot more appealing than you’d like to admit.

 

You expected Dave to say something like “no, that’s fucked up”, but, surprisingly, he agrees without too much argument. You guess he just thought it’d be something to do, or he got tired of Jake’s pestering. Whatever his reasoning, you somehow manage to end up in this ridiculous club, acting like you were even closer than you actually were for the benefit of a bunch of girls you didn’t even know. It’s hard not to notice how weird this whole thing is.

 

It’s even harder not to notice how much you were enjoying acting like this with Dave. Now you think of it, maybe you really do feel that way about him. You also seriously doubt that he feels the same way. That’s probably a good thing. That’s what you tell yourself, anyway.

 

You’ve always been close, even for twins, so you guess it makes sense that you ended up falling for Dave. Really, who else could you fall for? Who else could understand you like Dave? And who could love someone who came in a pair already? You already did everything else together, so why not this? Little justifications swarmed through your head, although you knew that you couldn’t really apply reason to this.

 

Somehow, you end up alone in the club room with him, everyone else having gone off on some wild goose chase or other, leaving you to tidy up. It doesn’t take too long to shove everything in a cupboard, leaving you to lounge on a sofa and wait for everyone else to get back.

 

Dave comes over and lies against you, his head resting on your stomach, and you automatically run your fingers through his hair. You wonder whether now would be a good time to say something. You’ve been thinking about mentioning it for a while, but never quite found the right opportunity.

 

“So, hey,” Dave says, breaking the silence, and you notice you’re still stroking his hair.

“Yeah?” you say, pulling your hand away and resting it on your stomach.

“What do you think about this whole thing?” he asks, twisting around to look at you, “You know, the whole incest thing.”

“Oh,” you say, “Uh. Why?”

He sits up, shrugging, and stares at you, expectantly. Well, you guess this is your chance. Either he’s down with it, or he never talks to you ever again. You might as well give it a shot.

“Well, I guess,” you say, staring at the floor, “I think it’s pretty, you know, cool. Kind of.”

“So you like this sort of thing?” he asks, running his hand up your cheek and into your hair.

Closing your eyes, you nod, waiting for the disgusted reaction you think must be inevitable.

 

It doesn’t come. Instead, he leans in, his lips brushing ever so slightly against yours. He pauses, and you lean forwards, closing the gap and kissing him properly. You might have taken this a little further, but the door swings open and you hear the sound of half a dozen girls squealing loudly. Breaking off the kiss, you turn to see Jake standing in the doorway, a gaggle of girls behind him and a shocked expression on his face. Well, at least this should be good for business.  


End file.
